queen_goofandomcom-20200214-history
Alexios Stanpatos
Alexios Stanpatos is the youngest son of Michael Stanpatos. Time in Fantastic City(September 2015-) Arrival in Fantastic City Alexios arrives in Fantastic City as a successful business man in the fashion industry who hires Kristina Cat as a fashion designer. It is later revealed that he is the "nephew" of Michael Stanpatos, the head of the Stanpatos family. Michael wants Alexios to come work at Stanpatos Enterprise, but Alexios refuses because he would prefer to be his own man and make his own life. Alexios and Michael begin to reconnect, but things go south when Michael suffers a stroke. While Michael is in the hospital, Andre Stanpatos returns to Fantastic City to aide his father. Andre is suspicious of why Michael is so fond of the son of his late, enstrangled brother, which is when Andre realizes that Michael is Alexios' father. Michael swears Andre to secrecy, not wanting to turn Alexios' life upside down. Andre, however, doesn't listen. One day, when Alexios comes to the Stanpatos Mansion to get something for Michael, he finds Andre coming out of a secret passageway in the wall. When asked who he is, Andre introduces himself as Alexios' brother. Alexios however, doesn't take Andre's claim seriously. Alexios wants to turn Andre into the police, but Michael convinces Alexios not to for a little while. Alexios agrees, as long as Andre doesn't hurt anyone while he is in Fantastic City. Alexios later discovers that Andre didn't listen to his terms, so Alexios decides to contact the police. Andre then reveals that he already turned himself in, but he wasn't arrested because he had been pardoned. Andre then went on to reveal that Alexios was Michael's son, which shocked Alexios. Alexios was angry at first, but he eventually forgave Michael, but his relationship with Andre remained strained. Romance with Ciara Goo(October 2015-February 2016) Ciara Goo had just left her career in law enforcement and started a fashion company, with help from her mother, Jane Goo, when she ran into Alexios at the Aqua Casino. Alexios was very smug about the fact that he was on top of the fashion industry, and that Ciara didn't stand a chance, but Ciara didn't back down. One day, Alexios went to the Goo Castle to confront Ciara about one of her latest moves against his company, when he walked in on someone trying to kill her. Alexios leaped into action and tried to apprehend the killer, but the killer stabbed him, and then got away. Josephine Acerbi then arrived at the scene, and arrested Ciara for stabbing Alexios. The knife had been left behind, and Ciara's prints were the only prints on it, and the security footage didn't show anyone else entering or exiting the property. Ciara ended up going to prison for the crime while she waited for her trial, because Alexios had fallen into a coma and was unable to clear her. As Ciara's trial rapidly approached, Alexios remained in a deep slumber. Ciara finally stood trial for the crime, and got sentenced to 20 years in prison. Before Ciara could be returned to prison, Alexios showed up at the courthouse and exonerated her. Ciara was greatful to Alexios for his help, and the two began to grow closer. By Christmas 2015, they had become a couple. On Christmas night, Andre arranged to have Ciara kidnapped, in order to ensure the cooperation of Jane. Alexios teamed up with Brady Goo, and the two began to search for Ciara. Alexios discovered her in the tunnels under the Stanpatos Mansion, just as Andre was about to kill her. Alexios knocked Andre out, and then escaped with Ciara. Alexios ended up having Ciara move in with him in order to protect her in case Andre came after her again. On Valentine's Day 2016, After a day of ice skating, Alexios proposed to her, but she turned him down, saying that it was too soon. Bid for mayor(October 2016-December 2016) Alexios found himself preoccupied with another project upon arriving in Fantastic City, his debut in politics. Alexios found himself facing down Victor Goo in the latest mayoral election, both candidates willing to play dirty. The election didn't last very long, because once Victor found out Alexios was a Stanpatos, he used that to force Alexios out of the race, thus handing him the win. Andre's Murder(February 2016-March 2016) In February 2016, Michael ended up losing his life to a heart attack, and his belongings, or what was left of it, was up for grabs. Alexios inherited the Stanpatos money, while Rebecca inherited the mansion, which left Andre with nothing. Andre was furious with the latest development, and vowed revenge on Alexios and Rebecca. Later, Andre was shot dead in the Stanpatos Study, and five people were suspected of his murder(Andy Goo, Rebecca, Alexios, Ciara, Victor). Alexios was lucky enough to not be the focus of the investigation. Instead, Andy and Rebecca were. It was later revealed that none of them had killed Andre, Andre had himself shot in order to get revenge on the people who wronged him. Feud with Vivian/Friendship with Silvia(February 2016-May 2016) In January 2016, Vivian Stanpatos(Played by Lana Parrilla), came to Fantastic City in order to get to know her father. Alexios was suspicious that Vivian may have an alternative motive, and he was right. Vivian was revealed to have stolen a bunch of Stanpatos money and transferred it into a Goo family bank account in order to cause a war between the Goo and the Stanpatos families. Vivian also stood by while Michael was having a heart attack, and forced him to sign over Stanpatos Enterprise to her. Michael did as she asked, but she still left him to die. Alexios was furious. He moved into the Stanpatos Mansion, and then began using all of his resources to track Vivian down so that he could reclaim Stanpatos Enterprise. In April, Alexios hired a new assistant named Silvia Miller, and upon seeing Vivian's picture, she recognized Vivian as a woman she ran into while in Rome. Alexios, joined by Silvia, ventured to Rome and began to ask around. They ended up being held at gunpoint by one of Vivian's men, but they were able to subdue him and convince him to tell them where Vivian was hiding. The henchman revealed that Vivian was hiding out in a castle on a mountain top. Alexios and Silvia went to the castle and confronted Vivian, but she refused to give back the company. Vivian then pulled a gun, and was prepared to kill Alexios, when Silvia entered the room. Vivian was distracted, and Alexios lunged at her. The two got in a struggle, and Vivian flew out the window, presumably to her death. Before Alexios and Silvia had the chance to celebrate, the police showed up and arrested them for murder! Worrying that their efforts had been for nothing, the two deviced a plan to break out of jail, which they were able to do successfully. Once returning to Fantastic City, Alexios and Silvia remained good friends, Alexios even brought Silvia to Brady and Kristina's wedding with him. Problems with Ciara/One night stand with Bethany Wilson(April 2016-August 2016) After Alexios moved back into the Stanpatos Mansion, Ciara began to fear that he may be turning into a Stanpatos. Her fears became stronger when she overheard him barking orders and making threats over the phone. Alexios and Ciara continued to argue over the issue, until Ciara decided to leave town to expand on her business in Europe. While away, Ciara made very little contact with Alexios, which upset him greatly. The final straw was two months after she left, when Ciara didn't come to Brady and Kristina's wedding. Alexios assumed it was because of him, and spent the night sulking. He eventually left the wedding, and went to the Aqua Casino, where he ran into Bethany Wilson, who was equally upset. The two hit it off, and they wound up making out after having a lot to drink. Eventually, they found themselves back at Bethany's place. The next day, Bethany showed up at the Stanpatos Mansion and threatened to expose Alexios if he didn't do as she said. Bethany told Alexios that she wanted him to get rid of Brody McKay, who had been a major problem for her. Alexios agreed that he would handle Brody, as long as Bethany didn't say anything about their one night stand. Later that month, Queen Goo died, and Ciara returned for her funeral. Alexios and Ciara spoke, and the two ended up mending fences, but Ciara still doesn't know that Alexios cheated on her. In July, Ciara received a mysterious note from someone saying that she may not know Alexios as well as she thinks she does, but Alexios shrugged it off as someone trying to mess with them. Bethany, now tired of waiting, forced Alexios to put a hit out on Brody. Alexios did, but the hitman accidently shot Bethany instead. Soon after, Brody came to the Stanpatos Mansion with the intention of murdering Alexios, but was arrested by Rebecca. After Rebecca dragged Brody out, Ciara later shows up and breaks up with Alexios, now knowing about his one night stand with Bethany. Alexios then visited Bethany in the hospital and apologized for having her shot, and she apologized for blackmailing him.